


Blueblooded Fairytales

by Player_1



Series: Founder of Scala [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst included, Gen, I mean...They're family right?, Other, Rated G for Grade-A dad jokes and emotional trauma, Teacher-Student Relationship, Union X speculations/spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_1/pseuds/Player_1
Summary: Post-UnionX/Pre-KH3 AU on Blaine, the Master of Scala ad Caelum, raising his son and pupil Eraqus in the world of ocean, wind, and scattered dandelions.(An extended AU fromNothing wrong in Paradise)





	1. Game of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses...In this game, every piece has a story.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" While my dad threw that nickname around like nothing, there was a special ring in his voice, curling into a grin reserved for me alone.  
  
"Can't you see I'm studying? My ethics instructor is going to give me an earful if I'm not caught up."   
"Come on bud, I taught you better. You're on the top of everything, you deserve a break, you know."  
"That's what he says...He _expects_ me to be on top, no matter what. Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I'm busy." Despite the curt undertone, I could barely hide the smile on my lips. 

It was just our little game, no harm done.

"Have it your way." The great Master of Scala pouted like a child; "As if a smarty-pants like _you_ knows anything about having fun." I could hear him loudly trot away, shuffling some stray tomes left on the windowsill. No matter how _un_sophisticated he may be around the other students, there was a sort of aloofness not many had the chance to see, unburdened by responsibility and self-afflicted titles.  
No matter how many of my classmates or sparring partners envied me, I was just like everyone else; there was no such thing as a teacher's pet in his eyes.

"I know about _that_." I casually remarked, now mindlessly flipping through the pages; "I may be smart, but I'm not a bore."  
"At least I got one thing right about you, I didn't raise you to waste your talent like that."  
The solemn note of a closed tome rang through the bare study hall, sending a hearty glare at the perpetrator of my ruined hours of peace...  
The mask slipped off, leaving a goofy grin in its place as we both chuckled, slipping out of my chair as I took my place on the sunny windowsill. 

"So, what are we doing tonight?"  
"Don't _you _sound spoiled." The man cracked another grin, "I have my own work to do, I can't coddle you all the time."  
"But it's the thought that counts, you know."   
"Haha, _very _funny...How about we start the game already?" 

The game in question was an intricately-crafted chessboard, gold and silver, ebony and ivory shaped beautifully in every square; quite fitting for the world's motif, if I do say so myself.  
  
"I just finished the pieces this morning, so you can thank me later for not soiling it with some _common _wooden ones." Blaine dramatically puffed his chest in pride, expressing himself with comical bravado.  
"So I suppose this isn't an _ordinary_ game of chess?"  
"It's more than _just_ a game, my hopeless little prodigy, _this_ is the story of destiny." 

~ 

Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses...In this game, every piece has a story. As simple as the premise sounded, I still couldn't wrap my head around it all...How in the worlds am I supposed to win with a game of _chess?_   
Nevertheless, the Master sat obliviously by, his side of the board clearly overwhelming mine as I was reeling on what to say.

_Really, where am I supposed to start?_  
_I mean-...I know he can be an ass sometimes, but this is something else entirely._   
  
"Something bothering you?" He childishly asked, my apprehension being read like an open book.  
"_Lots of things_, actually...Can I even _beat_ this?"  
"Sure you can," The answer was quick and simple; "you just have to think outside the box."  
"And _you_ having more pieces helps me _how?_"  
"It's tiring to keep yourself on equal grounds to the enemy, right? The _real_ question you should be asking is 'How can I start a war with twenty people'?"

Now he's just spiraling at this point...But knowing _him_, my own father in the flesh, he made a bit of sense. While chess _is _made on strategy, you can't just throw your King or Queen in the line of fire on a fly. If this was about advantages, the ruler should think ahead, plan the next move before your opponent does...  
But here I am, fuming over battle tactics in a _board game_...What did I even sign up to this time?

"...Let me give you a few examples, alright?" He slyly grinned, picking up a Light piece from my side; "Let's call this piece Braveheart, for starters. He's the knight that protects the King, namely this one." He then pointed to the namesake crown, front and center of the group.   
"But wh-"  
"'Why is the King upfront?', that's simple. As tempting as it might sound, you can't let the hard-earned soldiers do all the dirty work, right? The King has his own experiences, and he's there to give morale in the darkest times."  
"I get that, but-...We're still talking about _chess_, right?"  
"I was just getting to that, sheesh." He playfully pouted once more, placing Braveheart back on its pedestal, "And that's where this little guy comes in, the Scapegoat." 

First Braveheart, the King, and now Scapegoat...My brain's going to fry by the end of it all.

"You lost me on _everything, _you know that?"  
"Did you really think we're going to play tonight? As much as I wanted to test this baby out, we'll have a lot more time on our hands, you know."  
_Oh thank Kingdom Hearts, I'm not going to die of boredom this time..._   
  
"Now then, before I was so _rudely _interrupted..." Blaine shot a brief authoritative glare, "The Darknesses follow the basic rules, so you can breathe easy here."  
"That's good to know. So he's the King?"  
"Yep, and a King as high and mighty as he stays in the back of it all, watching the carnage on his pretty little perch."   
_We're still talking about chess, right!? _"But here's the kicker...The Scapegoat believesthe world is his _own_ game. Sure, it'll upset some people on his side, but at least he'll win, right?"

Finally, unfortunately so, the pieces started to click together.  
"You-...You got this from the Book, right?"   
Blaine sucked on his teeth as a response, almost contemplating this rabbit-hole of an idea. "Well~...It's a pretty good read, getting past all the nitty-gritty stuff and whatnot. Maybe I can let you read it when you're older."  
"So I have _no idea_ how to play the game then?"  
"It's _destiny_, Eraqus." He suddenly snapped, "Destiny isn't always fair, so why not make something that can change it?"  
"But I-"  
  
"Look, the only thing I'm asking is if you want to be good or bad, it's an easy pick!"  
"But I want to be good!"  
"Well that's _great, _glad to hear it!" With an overdramatic huff, he leaned his back on the wall, tipping his precious fedora over his eyes. Just like magic, the disdain melted off in a poorly-hidden giggle, which Blaine answered with an artificial grumble.  
"What are _you_ laughing about?"  
"No, no...I'm not laughing _at _you, Ma-"  
"-Ah! That has to be a slip-up, huh?" Blaine's smile told a million stories; "No need for this 'Master' junk, definitely not now."  
  
"Right...Sorry, sorry." With a light sigh, I wiped a stray tear away, "_Man_ I needed that...Ethics' been giving me a hard time, you know?"  
"Don't blame him, he's just too stupid to believe you'll _ever _become my mini-me." To prove the point, he affectionately tussled my hair; "I'll make sure he gets that screwed in his head, alright?"  
"Really? Thanks..." With a smile still in place, I finished the thought; "I mean-...thanks Dad."

"You're very welcome." Without hesitation, Blaine carelessly tossed six of the Dark chess pieces to the side, making a wide but even playing field; "Tell you what, how about we play this fair for once? None of the crazy rules for tonight, got it?"  
"Sure thing." 

It's nothing too much, but that's what makes every evening more exciting...I'll never take this happiness for granted, not even for the world. 

~ 

"Hey Dad?"  
"Yeah, what's up?" The hours dissolved with the gentle clinks of metal, losing count on how many rounds we breezed by.  
"What did you mean by that whole 'good vs. bad' thing? Maybe everything else you told me before, you know?"  
His hand stopped short of claiming that heart-like helix (I would later know as Wayward Wind), humming the thought to himself.  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." There was a slight chuckle, "I guess I went overboard, huh?"  
"Clearly you did _something_..."  
"I've just been noticing you haven't been making any friends." 

Time stopped, making me feel every breath in my lungs as I blinked, trying to process it all...

"...-Geez dad, I'm fine on my own, really!" There was no denying the blush on my cheeks, mostly due to embarrassment.  
"I know that...But look kid, I know I _should_ encourage you to make some friends, but you gotta work for them, you know? People may act nice at first, but if you're all buddy-buddy with them too soon, they'll be sure to rip your heart from the inside-out."  
I blinked once more, the air already turning cold.

"...Did you have friends like that?"  
"Man, I wish!" He unfortunately laughed; "That would be a pretty good story, don't you think?"  
"And make an excuse to guilt-trip me?"  
"I would _never_...You just know me too well."

"I'll just take that as a warning..." With the sunset already winding down, I took up my abandoned texts; "Now then, before _I _forget, I need to finish the rest of my homework."  
"Alright champ, I'll go ahead and close up shop. See you at dinner then."  
"See you later!" With a slight wave, he ducked into the winding halls, making his rounds as always.

_Honestly, sometimes it feels like I barely understand him...Maybe I do need friends, I'm sure they'll have more common sense than he has combined.   
_For now, I could only sigh at the thought, looking towards our brand-new, recklessly abandoned chessboard. 

~~~

"Alright, that's enough." Just like that, the competitive atmosphere died down to groans and giggles, wiping off the sweat on their brows. "I expect all of you to keep this up next time, got it? Now clean yourselves up, all of you, I'm sure the Agrabah merchants will mistake you for their camels."  
" "Yes, Master." " They all repeated in a disorganized chorus, though a few stray snickers nearly escaped me.  
_Just you wait...If I had to go through hell and back to find an earring, you won't be laughing now._

For now, I could barely hold back my grin as my _prized and most talented _pupil cluelessly lingered in the hall, toweling himself off and getting his books together. As much as I wanted to chew out his upcoming professor for his "misdemeanor", there was no denying the storm about to hit...And it all starts as soon as he steps out the door...

"AND I _LOVE~_ YOU TOO, SON! HAVE AN _AMAZING_ DAY!" 

His body turned to stone, the same for pretty much everyone else in the hallway, just seeing the kid's ears turn bright red.  
_The world's a tough place, but you just need to tough it out too._

But his _face_...It was the glare that would make Medusa turn to stone, to make the Reaper himself drop dead in fear.  
And here I was, smiling like an absolute fool...If I could, I would hang a picture of that on the fireplace. 

After Eraqus stormed out of the room, and after my well-deserved laughing break, clutching my stomach in the unadulterated ecstasy, I knew I wasn't in the clear just yet.  
_Oh well, he's got an entire life to prepare, it's only the beginning after all..._


	2. The Other Islander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far from his home on Destiny Islands, Blaine must decide if this meeting is by fate or a curse.

While landmass was small as the ocean was wide, news spread as fast as wildfire. A new store opening, festivals, a baby shower or a funeral, there was nothing anyone would miss.  
I suppose I was lucky, or unlucky, enough to hear the rumors first, surely reaching the mouth of my own son. 

"Someone found an Otherworlder on the dock today." The whispers were starting to liven up, the first sparks coming into play; "I'm sure they have him in the clinic for now, if that's alright..."  
"'If that's alright' for what?"  
"You know, you should meet him first. You _are _the Master of Scala ad Caelum, after all." He waved his hands around the gloat, like a banner would magically appear behind me; "I shouldn't be the one to remind you, it's embarrassing."  
"And _you _shouldn't be my little messenger, but _here you are_, doing just that." Nevertheless, I fondly patted his shoulder, "But since you mentioned it, I'll head over there now. Can't keep the new guy waiting, you know."

~~

"You wandered far from home, didn't you?"  
Those questioning pale eyes widened in surprise, surely on such an unsuspecting visitor as myself. For someone his age, he looked pretty well-kept, a strong and supporting build hiding under the ward's covers; eyes hungry for knowledge and excitement.   
_In every other sense, he seems just like Eraqus...But I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, after all._

"It seems so..." He broke out a grin, bashful and bright; "To be honest, I never expected anything like this."  
"Well, you're in safe hands, so there's no need to worry. Master Blaine of Scala ad Caelum, at your service. If you have anything to say, say it now or forever hold your peace."

While putting up a bow that would put Lauriam's to shame, the kid silently pondered it all, trying to rack everything together.  
"I'm Xehanort...of Destiny Islands, sir." _Sir? It's been a while since I heard that from a kid. _"Is it true, is this really another world?"   
"Well, you can't find any old road map about another world, huh? But don't worry, I'll give you a run-down of everything here."  
"Alright...Thank you, Master Blaine."

_So far so good...First impressions count, but they're not the last.  
_"Now then, before I give you the grand tour..." As on cue, Xehanort stood proud and proper, more than eager to explore; "Mind telling me how you found out about this place? While this _is _a pretty good hotspot, we don't give out that information to _anyone, _you know."  
"I-...It felt like I knew somehow..." He cast his gaze to the bleach-white floor; "I wanted to get off the Island, and I thought I could do it. If my world was so small, there had to be something else around, right?"  
"Those are pretty big dreams, kid." The words struck a solemn, almost familiar tone in my heart, "But you're not in the Age of Fairytales anymore. There's no quests or princesses, dragons or fame here, not on _my_ watch. Now then...before I forget, I'll go ahead and teach you the basics. I'm sure you'll fit in half of the way for now."

"Thank you..."

~~~

In the first few weeks, I adjusted to this new life at a fairly easy pace. As long as I wasn't being mobbed by everyone I met, asking a barrage of questions about my tiny island home, I can breathe easy with the familiar ocean air. As lively as the atmosphere is, the city, much like Master Blaine himself, is far too simple and carefree; an almost stinging comparison to my old prison.  
Before I could drive myself insane again, by some strange miracle from the Light above, my saving grace appeared in one fell swoop.

"Hey, Xehanort?" The so-called "teacher's pet" poked my back with his pencil; "How you holding up here?"  
"I'm fine," I softly lied, though it quickly went away with a muffled groan, "but this class is going to kill me, I know it."  
"Same here, he's been torture to me."  
_Judging by your grades, I beg to differ..._

Very soon, I toned him out with the murmuring static of the other pupils and professor. Well, it's a change in scenery, so I have something else to look forward to...This will be over before I know it, for sure.

~ 

As much as I wanted to relax in my room, perfectly content with some peace _and _quiet for now, the goody-two-shoes from before followed me around like a puppy...It's not like I'm going to get rid of this popularity-magnet anytime soon.  
"Wanna come with me for lunch? I know a really good cafe we can go to." The guy was practically glued to my hip, though the offer of food was nothing I was going to turn down.

I might want to be a loner for the rest of the afternoon, but I _definitely_ don't want to starve to death.  
"Sure thing."  
"Really? That's great! The food there's amazing, you're going to love it."  
_Maybe that will get him to shut up sooner..._

"-Would you look at that? You're actually making friends, huh?" Out of absolute nowhere, the Master peered over our shoulders, a smile crawling on his lips as a shiver crawled up my spine.  
_Has he been eavesdropping on us? No, scratch that thought, how long has he been standing there!?  
_  
"Really Master, it's just lunch..." The kid grumbled aloud, not even flinching as the grand Master of Scala ruffled his hair.  
"Come on, you know it's just the start, right? Still, I'm surprised you held out for so long, I thought you would have pestered Xehanort the second you saw him."  
"I was busy, okay? This is getting embarrassing, you know..." Of course, as he hopelessly grumbled at this coddling, I felt my entire world come to a halt.  
  
_My god, how in the world am I so stupid!?  
I see this kid every single day for weeks, and I never put the pieces together...Where's an empty hole I can die in right now?  
  
_"You're...related...?" Those two words came out horrendously slow, finally catching their attention as the mini-Master cracked a suspecting grin, but the _Master_ himself was holding back from laughing like a buffoon.  
"You _really _didn't know?" Eraqus' smile widened, almost bursting Blaine's bubble as well; "-I mean, I knew you met him, but I thought you _knew._"  
_Don't blame me for being so~ oblivious, Captain Obvious..._

"Anyway, I'll let you kids do your own business, can't keep you waiting." With a slight bow, the Master was off, as if the conversation was a distant memory.  
_Well, it's not like I'm going to forget it for the world..._

~~

"I didn't know you can play chess."  
"And you thought I couldn't?" Eraqus smirked, casually leaning against the wall; "Believe me, you'll be surprised."  
"But do _you_ think I'm not as sophisticated as you?"  
"No, not at all!" He quickly retorted, "Honestly, I've been thinking of visiting Destiny Islands when I'm ready...-You know, once I get my Keyblade."

_The Keyblade...Why does it feel like I've heard of it before? Before coming here, I mean..._

"So, when did you learn to play?" Eraqus surely prodded.  
"About a year ago. I just picked it up because I was bored, and no one beat me back home."  
"No one beat you _yet._" A cocky grin made its way, "Still, you're really smart, I'm kinda impressed."  
"That's what everyone says..." I hopelessly sighed, my appreciation straying once again; "Everyone _loves_ the perfect genius of the group, the puppet that always makes their Mom and Dad proud with _everything _they do...What could _you_ say to make me think otherwise?"

Then, there was a smile, something I would never get tired of seeing, as he answered with the utmost confidence.  
"Just one thing...Checkmate." Snapping out of my reverie, my King was surprisingly pinned, the game ending with just a blink. "No one's perfect, you know, you just forget your flaws. Maybe I can help you remember them...with another game, perhaps?"

Something in my heart swelled, leaving an emotion creeping in my lips that felt so _real_...Something I felt I lost...  
"If that's the case, I'm not losing this time." 

~~ 

The library was filled to the brim with knowledge, of the world here and the worlds beyond, just ready to be discovered...But it's strange that anything about the past turns up empty. No matter how many times I scoured the rows, there's just the Worlds' founding, nothing else...  
  
Traverse Town.  
Radiant Garden.  
Agrabah.  
Atlantica.  
Beast's Castle.  
Wonderland.  
Over and over and over again...Same story, different faces, there's just no change...  
  
_"Claim the Keyblade's power and you will find the answers you seek...Go beyond this prison, for only you shape your destiny."_

Long ago, in the deepest depths of my memories, it just sounds all too familiar.  
Maybe _this_ is where my destiny is created...

~~ 

"Master Blaine? Can I have a word with you?"  
"Sure thing, Xehanort." He only made a glance to me, buried in some documents; "What's on your mind?"  
_A lot of things actually...But that's what I'm here for, I need to do this...  
_"Master..." Behind my back, my knuckles were bone-white; "What do you know about the Age of Fairytales?" 

His pen cut sharply through the parchment, going ghost-pale at my question. After all, I've only been here close to a year...But as quick as the shock went, an apprehensive grin took its place.  
"Now _why _would you want to know about _that_? It's some heavy stuff, you know."   
_For a time shaped by fantasy?  
Why should it be kept so secretive?_   
  
"I've been thinking...Maybe this is the reason why I'm here, why I ended up in _this _world. I'm sure you can-"  
"I see where you're getting this from, but there's no need to dig that deep." He stood to meet me, an almost dangerous look in his eyes; "You'll never see anything the same way again, it's dangerous knowledge and you should know it. You should _thank me_ for taking you in...But until you realize the Keyblade's worth, keep your mouth shut about this."

~~ 

"I'm pretty sure your Dad hates me."   
"I know, he looked so close to frying you with Thundaga. What did you do?"  
"I just asked him about the Age of Fairytales...whatever _that_ was supposed to be. I don't understand why he got so defensive about i-" I looked up from the board as my partner brought out a snicker, a tell-tale grin hidden behind his hand.  
  
"Man-...I don't know if I should thank you or strangle you." Clearly, I was taken back from the second option.  
"What do you mean by _that_?"  
"Really Xehanort, _no one_ had the guts to ask him that. It's a fate worse than death, even for _me_." Surprisingly enough, his eyes softened; "Even if I don't know a lot about it, he must've had it hard...It doesn't sound like an 'Age of Fairytales' if you ask me. -And _no, _don't ask me. My Dad's going to kill me if he finds out."  
  
"Alright then, point taken." I resumed my play, its destiny fated for defeat; "Thanks for the tidbit, I guess."  
"Sure thing. I don't want to watch you get smited, you know."  
  
The subject was dropped just like that, but as the ignorant Scapegoat plays the night away, the ancient Keyblade watches on, sowing the seeds of doubt deep into his heart.  
_Someday, for sure, I'll find out the truth..._


	3. Stories of Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell me that story again?

The second I heard of that little "incident", something inside me snapped, breaking like a twig; or in this case, the pencil I had in hand. The room went dead-silent except for my student's breaths and my erratically pounding heart.  
_I know I shouldn't be dramatic about this, but this...This is something I should definitely be worried about..._

"Sorry to disappoint, but something important just came up." I flashed a cool, unsuspecting smile, just enough to freeze my student's blood; "You all know the assignment for tomorrow, so I want to see that complete, no exceptions."  
"Yes, sir..." A few brave souls piped up, prompting me to gather my folder close and head straight for the door.   
"Glad to hear it. Have a good weekend!" With a cheerful wave, I made a smooth exit to the halls before me.   
The second the door clicked shut, Papa-bear mode was at an all-time high, fury marked in every step as the poor pupils looked close to bury themselves in the walls to get away from my rage.  
  
_Papa-bear...Oh how the tables have turned. No matter how much I despised being like him, this is what parenting does to you, I guess..._  
I was already in the infirmary before I even processed it, surely enough to scare the nurse half to death.  
"-He's in here, sir. Left side, fourth bed."  
_Talk about perfect timing..._   
"Did you call my wife about this?"  
"Yes, she'll be here in a few minutes." The red haze slowly began to dissipate, just enough for me to meet him with a clear head.   
The sickroom was a simple and clean white, the beds puffy and unused (thank the Light)...all except for one.  
In all honesty, he looked like absolute hell. The poor washcloth plastered to his forehead looked close to sliding off from the sweat, and the poor kid was so close to blending into the dampening pillow. Even so, I softly tsked to it all, making myself comfortable on his bedside.  
  
"Well then," He slowly awoke, eyes nearly glazed in a stormy gray; "what did you learn today?"  
"No more all-nighters...with the window open..."   
"You got it, but I'm surprised you got hit _this_ hard." Against my better judgment, I combed through his soggy locks, "Maybe now you learned your lesson, huh?"  
"Sorry, Dad..."  
"Don't sweat it, kid." _Maybe not a good time for a dad-joke, but I digress._

And just like that, like a grand miracle from above, the woman I dedicated my life to, Kiri, barreled through the room, looking close to a mess as Eraqus.  
"I-...I came as fast as I can..." Her disjointed chestnut locks danced across her eyes, a marvelous green burning bright from the puffy red cheeks; "How is he, is he okay?"  
"I was honestly hoping for a 'how was your day' but I'll work with this." Parting her disheveled bangs, I placed a peck on her forehead; "You doing alright, sweetie?"  
"I _was_, thanks for asking."   
"Well, don't expect him to stop working himself half to death, you know." I was met with a more than venomous glare; "-Alright, alright, I'm kidding...I'll make sure he gets checked out and checked in a proper bed. Can you look over the tram schedules for me?"  
"Sure thing." Thankfully enough, she went without a hitch, leaving the two of us to our own biddings.

"Alright then, back to square one." I turned back to Eraqus, helpfully conscious in the middle of it all; "Did he try to ask you anything?"  
"I don't think so...He just took me to the nurse." _I know trying to interrogate the ill is immoral, even for Xehanort's standards, but I can't take any chances..._  
"That's good, can't make you feeling any worse than now." I ruffled his bedhead again, feeling the fever start to go down; "Got anything to ask before we shell off?"  
"...Can you tell me that story again?"  
  
_The Magnum Opus of sick days...He never seems to forget, no matter what._

"Alright..." I surely sighed, not wanting to ruin an adorable face like his; "But I'm not going to tell it tonight, got it?" He only nodded, getting himself comfy despite leaving in a few minutes.  
"Okay...Let's get started from the top." Despite the silence, I cleared my throat, setting the scene ingrained in my heart for the rest of time.

_"Long long ago, when the Worlds were still one, there existed a town where the sun never rose or set; a World set in perpetual daybreak. In the World so full of Light, the ruler was a man covered in Darkness, whose eye was said to predict the future. 'Darkness shall consume the Light, as the World will split and bend.' the Master of all warned, 'But as the end is fated to come, this is only the end of our chapter, and the beginning of another'. With the future written by his hand, the book was given to his five apprentices, Keyblade Masters whose Unions stretched beyond leagues. These Masters, bright and ambitious, were filled with fury about such a fate. 'Would the fruit of our labors be for naught? After all, if the World is fated to end, a future written on paper is never written in stone'. With their respected Unions, each holding different minds and beliefs, fought their own battles against fate to save their very home._   
_ Little did they know, as Light grows brighter and fierce, Darkness must always quench its flame to equal measures. With different minds working for the same goal, the Unions grew further apart by the second. Children gifted the blade of heroes flooded the town, hoping to fight for strength and justice. Those who grew were filled with arrogance and pride, stepping on those struggling to even survive a day; many being snuffed out by fleeting ambitions and false hope. _   
_ For many years, the cycle spun with no end in sight, hostility spreading between wielders and Masters like wildfire._   
_ ...All until one day. The end of the World was pronounced with the toll of a clocktower, stretching high above the heavens, marking the day the Masters failed to avoid. But as their armies were formed, preparing to throw their life away, there was one exception. The youngest Master, tired of the discourse and misery, gathered children from across the Unions to work in her stead; to fly away to the future like the seeds of a dandelion. She picked wielders with potential, weak and strong, determined and bright; their hearts full of hope that may light the Worlds beyond. Out of the hundreds to thousands, she gifted five wielders a set of rules; telling them to keep the history of the World close to their hearts, all above their very lives. 'The future needs a guiding Light, no matter how hopeless the Worlds may become.' Those were said with a deep, impenetrable sadness; 'Though I may not be there to guide you, know that I will always be in your hearts.'_   
_ And just as prophecized, Darkness consumed the Light, tearing apart the World into innumerable shards, each holding their own life and history. But as the young Master instructed, the Keyblade wielders of Light, like dandelions in the wind, brought their Light to each world that was left behind._   
_ Though the memories of the World are bitter, there is time to prepare for what comes beyond, so there's no need to lose hope...As long as there is Darkness, there will always be a Light to guide you, shining as bright as the stars in the universe; our very own Dandelions drifting in the endless sky..." _

Finally, it was over, feeling an emptiness in my chest as tears softly fell.   
_Grief is a difficult burden, no matter how many times I tell him...But out of everyone in this entire world, he's the strength that I lacked. _  
Kiri rested a hand on my shoulder, just as bright and hopeful, as I wiped the remaining tears away.  
"It's a beautiful story..."   
"Thank you...I just wish he stays awake to say the same." No matter what, Eraqus was out like a light.  
"Let's go home, honey."  
"Yeah, can't keep him waiting..." With a slow but practiced precision, I slung the sickly kid onto my back, almost hiding the gentle smile on my lips.  
_Grow strong for me, my little Dandelion._


	4. My little Chirithy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who do I see on my bed, staring back at me?  
It's my little comfy Chirithy, from his head down to his little feet.  
While the stars twinkle outside so sweetly, I hope you give all the sweet dreams to me.  
Just tonight and all for me...

In the dead of night, my bedroom door softly creaked open, letting the candlelight stream inside my chamber, expectedly rousing me from my dreams. With more Keyblade wielders being inducted, it naturally led to piles upon piles of paperwork, naturally making Blaine suffer through the late-hours and his grumpy mumbling back home. While the occurrence wasn't common, it made me appreciate how much he worked through to get here now. If he didn't put down his pen for a second, none of this wouldn't have happened.  
Still, he never came home this late...If I even _knew _what the time was. With a predictable groan, I slowly focused my attention on the clock's hands, reflected by the stray flame.

3 o'clock on the dot...Must be a new record.   
Usually, he would just go to his room, no problem...So why is he in _my_ room at this hour?  
Of course, before I could wrap my head around this anomaly, I heard a song. Even if it was a string of nonsense and sleep-deprived notes, I knew the sound of it instantly.  
_A little lullaby, short and sweet, but I heard it almost every night as a kid... _  
But as the sudden weight falling on my feet proves something, and the solemn snores following right after, I know I'm not having the bed to myself for tonight.

With another sigh, I removed his jacket, fedora, and boots, dutifully putting them on the beside stand before draping a spare blanket over him.   
_Shouldn't get too cold now, we're not on the beach, you know. _I softly chuckled to myself, barely counting how many times he screwed that piece of advice in my head. Though I suppose telling a tropical Islander that wouldn't go too well for me...  
With another smile, I went back to my covers, wondering what tomorrow might bring.

"Goodnight Dad..." 

~~~~

To my wonderful surprise, even as the equally-lavish smell of breakfast wafted into my room, my own father was sleeping like a log. Even if it was easy to ignore his presence taking up almost half the mattress, it didn't help me in the slightest that he was _still _asleep.  
Whatever this "workload" he had to work through last night, he better have a good excuse for why he crashed my room.   
"Well now, isn't this a surprise." Mom obviously joked about, already setting the full-course on the table; "Help yourself, sweetie, I'm sure your father will get up soon enough."  
"Yeah, about that..." I chuckled aloud; "Dad's back in my room."  
"Really?" Kiri raised a curious brow, "He's not usually out that late...-But don't worry about that Era, he'll get himself up soon enough."  
"Alright..." I twirled my food around, getting my thoughts together; "Hey Mom? Do you remember Chirithy?"  
  
"How could I not? You loved it so much!"  
"Yeah, when I was _five_." I brought out a slight chuckle; "I'm just surprised that Dad remembers too."  
_In the foggy depths of those memories, he was somewhat proud of me being friends with the doll, how he was great friends with it when he was young as well.  
__In a way, it was just like father like son...But no matter how many years passed, the toy looked practically brand-new._

"Your father's not the one to forget, you know. That's what he told me all the time when we were dating." Kiri reminisced with a caring smile; "And how he poured his heart out in those stories, I could almost imagine myself in that fairytale."  
_  
"Now Eraqus, Chirithy is a very special friend of mine. You can tell them any secret you want and they'll keep it, but don't tell it too many, got it?"  
"Uh-huh! But what's the bag for?"  
"You mean their purse? I was gonna tell you that, you little speedster." He ruffled my head, still a soft and caring Master, even now; "Chirithy has a very important job, something just as important as being a Master."  
"-What is it? What is it?"  
"Geez kid, hold your horses." He held the cat to his chest, and I swore the ears moved; "If you have a nightmare, it's their job to pick them out of your little brain and give you good dreams. I know this sounds a bit cheesy, but that's how I'm here today, with you and your mom, and I love every second of it."  
_

"Yeah, but they were stories, right?"  
"They may be, but he he knows how important they are. He's still childish at times, but he didn't get a chance to enjoy a childhood like yours. He still has a heart of gold, and that's why I still love him."  
"Man, that's so cheesy." I finally laughed, anxieties already gone; "And here I thought _Dad_ was emotional."  
"And you don't think mothers are too emotional? Those are some serious fighting words, bud." After a quick pinch on the cheek, another familiar presence took his place in the kitchen with a yawn.  
  
"Morning honey..." He leaned in for a kiss, ruffling my hair afterward; "Morning bud, how's your night?"  
"Pretty eventful, in my opinion. I'm just surprised you didn't sleep through breakfast." Kiri chuckled once more as she poured Blaine's coffee, all the while the Master raised a curious brow.   
"Oh yeah, what do you mean by that?"  
"You really don't know, sweetie? Maybe you had a bit too much in the bar."  
Of course, Blaine briefly spat out some coffee, looking far more awake and red-faced.

"-Seriously, Kiri? You're going to pull _that_ card on me?"  
"Dad, you broke into my room at three in the morning. No man 'does his hard work' sober, you know."  
"But I'm clean, I'm telling you! I'm not going to pull that stupid stunt again, promise."  
"On what? Staying up past the crack of dawn or barhopping?" Of course, that comment was met with a fierce noogie.   
"Boys, no roughhousing at the table. Now hurry up and eat, you both need to get ready for school."  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
"Yes, honey."  
Even so, our troubles were forgotten with a shared laugh, hoping to get through the rest of our morning. While I didn't get the answers I needed, it was good to know he cared about me...For now, that's good enough for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure~, Blaine could give Chirithy to Eraqus as a kid, but wouldn't it freak someone out if the doll started moving around and talking on its own? Maybe not for baby Eraqus, but _definitely_ for Kiri.  
Sure, she can take a few "stories" for granted, but a talking stuffed cat would definitely raise a few questions.


End file.
